hypotheticalcitiescountriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Austrio
(Communist Austrio) flag tried to follow this style.]] 'Austrio '''is a large country located over the South Pacific Ocean, the country has it's own tornado alley...as tornadoes are surprisingly common in Austrio...Austrio was founded by William J. Johnson in 1709...William resided in what would be later called in 1712 "Williamsburg" and then renamed to "Port William" in 1756, when William died. History Early History In 149 AD, humans first arrived in Austrio after the native Australian people arrived and took over the island, in 152 the first 4 nations were established on Austrio, known as Akai, Ohia, Fenoe and Australiana. By 172, the island had devolved into the Great Austrioan War when Fenoe attacked Ohia, which was teamed with Australiana, after many years of conflict, Fenoe collapsed and 41 new nations were formed. In 313 Australiana collapsed into 2 new nations, Jua and Iamk, Jua followed the Juaian religion, which was created in 215 while Iamk was Islamic. Ohia was the last large nation in Austrio and followed Christianity by 313. The island suffered a major earthquake in 317 and most of the island was destroyed, the island lost 27% of it's land area after tsunamis engulfed the area. The earthquake was believed to be the strongest in known history. By 400 the island had 418 nations on it, all constantly in conflict. The island was a war ground by 410. Native Australians left the island in 427, letting a new culture develop. In 431, the natives began speaking new languages as some nations were still stuck in the Stone Age while others were as advanced as the Roman Empire. however, in 611, the nation was devastated when Roman forces discovered the island via naval and attacked it, a client state of the Romans called the Aiakian Empire was formed in 613. In 882 the Aiakian Empire fell and the Romans left the island, the Austrioian culture grew again, and by 1100 about 85% of the island was under rule by 27 seperate nations. In 1277 the island suffered yet another earthquake, and most of the island fell into tribal rule. In 1684 the Ottoman Empire managed to set up a small protectorate on the northwestern coast of Austrio. Colonial History The island was invaded by the French and British in 1691 and 1709 respectively, the British Colony became the Dominion of Austrio in 1723 after many rebellions, in 1777, during the American Revolution, France declared war on the British Empire, and Britain took French Austrio by 1779. Occupation of the island was horrible for the natives, who mostly evacuated to non-colonized parts of Oceania and Asia by 1800. In 1827, the Ottoman Protectorate on Austrio fell to the British. On December 14, 1831...the Port William massacre occurred when rebels took over several parts of the city, this lead to a clash between British and rebel forces...leading up to the inevitable Austrioian Revolution of 1831, in which there were two sides. The Colonial Front (United Kingdom, Russia, Austria) and The Independence Front (Austrio, France, United States). the revolt was defeated by November 1832 and the Dominion of Austrio was forced to be downgraded back down to Austrio Colony with the Treaty of London (1832). Another revolt took place in 1862-1863 but was defeated in 3 months...after many revolts, in 1884, Austrio Colony was upgraded back up to a dominion. Natives invaded the dominion in 1887 and took several small villages. In 1907, German forces colonized several unclaimed parts of Austrio, forming German Northwest Austrio. On December 14, 1913, on the anniversary of the Port William massacre of 1831, Austrio was granted independence by Britain as the Commonwealth of Austrio. Then, in 1914, World War I began. By 1917, the Germans were forced out of Austrio after heavy damage, ending the colonial era in Austrio. World War I's effects Severe damage was reported to many towns and cities in Austrio, as it was used as a battleground for the US army...a Ghost Town named Johnsonsburg was used as a Military base with permission from Austrio's government. World War II's effects In 1941 the US Army returned to Johnsonsburg to get supplies for World War II, in 1943 a large explosion engulfed Port William...and the US Army base in Johnsonsburg was destroyed by the Japanese Empire in 1944...in July of 1945 Austrio was evacuated to Australia, the closest country that wasn't a war-ground...but only 2 weeks later they were allowed to return as World War II had ended...when they came back they saw the devastation in Austrio. Civil War ''See main article: Austrio Civil War In 1980, a 3 year long conflict between West Austrio and Austrio began, in 1981 the United States and Japan joined on Austrio's side...and the British Empire joined the war in 1982...in 1983, West Austrio surrendered to Austrio, ending the war. Akis Dia, the creator of West Austrio was executed in 1983 for war crimes against Austrio, Japan, the US and the British Empire. Other Tornadoes Austrio is in the perfect area for tornadoes, first learned back in 1796 when a reported Earthquake moved the Island 25 miles...which would be followed by a powerful outbreak only 2 weeks later, on average 295-500 tornadoes touch down in Austrio per year, there was only 1 year on record (1942) where there was no tornadoes.